


Dissimulé

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [pré-slash Sterek - OS] Tout est plus ou moins stable à Beacon Hills. Pourtant… Derek est irritable, Derek est une tombe, Derek est un fantôme, Derek est un secret. Et Stiles n'en peut plus du mystère qu'est Derek. [Défi sur le thème : Secret inavouable]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	Dissimulé

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Neliia pour avoir fait la bêta-lecture de cet OS :)
> 
> Note :  
> Cet écrit a été fait dans le cadre d'un défi Sterek sur le thème "secret inavouable", proposé par Ryopini et qu'il a fallu écrire en une semaine.  
> Ce défi est réalisé avec les auteures Neliia et Ryopini, n'hésitez pas à lire également leur fic sur le sujet dispo sur Fanfiction.net.  
> Bonne lecture !

"Je ne suis pas mort." déclara Stiles, l'air de rien, en haussant les épaules.

Derek face à lui fronça les sourcils durement.

"Mais tu aurais pu." répondit-il aussitôt. Son ton rude donnait de l'importance au sens de ses propos.

Stiles ne sembla pas spécialement touché. Ce n'était pas la première fois ; ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Il répondit simplement :

"Mais ce n'est pas arrivé."

Alors, il n'y avait pas de problème.

Cela sembla agacer davantage le brun dont le corps se raidit. La ligne de sa mâchoire se contracta. Il attrapa nerveusement le bras de Stiles pour le tirer violemment.

"Tu crois que c'est un jeu !?" demanda-t-il, et cette fois, la colère faisait frémir ses narines.

La bouche de Stiles qui s'était légèrement ouverte sous la surprise, se referma en une ligne fine, et il cligna des yeux rapidement.

Scott s'interposa, venant poser une main sur l'épaule de Derek et l'autre contre Stiles dans un geste apaisant.

"Calme-toi Derek." déclara-t-il en même temps. "Tu lui fais mal."

Ce dernier sembla prendre conscience des choses et relâcha aussitôt sa poigne, alors que ses pupilles oscillaient légèrement. Il se recula par automatisme. Stiles vint poser sa main à l'endroit où le loup-garou l'avait puissamment agrippé. Il aurait sûrement un bleu, mais pas non plus de quoi fouetter un chat.

Derek secoua la tête et reporta son regard au sol, sur le cadavre égorgé qui gisait dans son sang. Le liquide rouge foncé et visqueux, presque gris dans la pénombre, se répandait sur le sol, se mêlant à la terre et aux feuilles mortes de la lisière de forêt. C'était ce qu'il restait de l'oméga qui sévissait depuis quelques jours et qu'ils tentaient d'attraper. Stiles avait eu ce soir l'excellente idée de lui servir visiblement de proie. Heureusement, Derek était arrivé à temps alors que l'adolescent se faisait vulgairement traqué comme un lapin. Le loup-garou avait lacéré son congénère d'un violent coup de crocs, et l'avait déchiqueté.

Derek expira bruyamment par le nez. Son T-shirt était baigné de sang, et une partie du liquide avait coulé sur son jean. Il en avait aussi sur le bas du visage et le cou. Cela sentait fort pour ses narines lupines.

"Rentrez chez vous." déclara-t-il d'un ton plat. Il ne semblait plus autant en colère, mais clairement agacé.

Scott fronça les sourcils et jeta également un œil au macchabée.

"Et le cadavre ?" demanda-t-il, dévisageant Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, sentant visiblement qu'ils se faisaient encore évincer par le plus âgé.

"Je m'en occupe." répondit le brun d'un ton tout aussi froid.

"Eh bien personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas avoir à me débarrasser d'un corps !" répondit Stiles, y trouvant finalement-là une bonne nouvelle. Il y avait clairement plus intéressant comme activité pour finir sa soirée.

Scott lui lança un regard réprobateur et Derek ne le regarda même pas.

"Je vais t'aider." répondit le jeune alpha, s'adressant au bêta à côté de lui.

"Ah ?" fit Stiles, l'air de rien. "Bah si Scotty reste, je reste aussi, je suis son chauffeur donc je -"

"J'ai dit : rentrez chez vous !" aboya fortement Derek et ses yeux flashèrent d'un bleu cyan quelques secondes. La luminosité fut clairement visiblement dans la pénombre du soir, et quelque peu impressionnante. Derek était excédé, sans aucun doute.

Scott eut l'envie de grogner, dans un réflexe lié à sa condition d'alpha, mais il se retint à temps.

Il y eut un léger silence inconfortable.

Derek soupira à nouveau et serra ses poings d'agacement avant de réaliser que ces derniers étaient pleins de sang. Il les essuya rapidement contre son T-shirt.

Scott le fixa quelques instants alors que Stiles marmonnait dans sa barbe. Le jeune alpha prit la parole calmement :

"Bon, on y va." Il sentait la nervosité de l'autre loup-garou, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Derek finissait le travail seul. "Merci." déclara-t-il à l'attention du plus âgé et il fit signe à son meilleur ami de le suivre.

Ils commencèrent à avancer alors que Derek fixait la dépouille au sol, visiblement résigné à sa tâche.

Scott et Stiles marchèrent plusieurs centaines de mètres, avant d'arriver sur le bord de la route où l'on voyait la Jeep garée au loin, portière ouverte et feux encore allumés.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture et montèrent dedans.

Stiles commença à démarrer le moteur et grogna, agacé de s'être fait remonter les bretelles ainsi par le brun. Pourtant, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Derek s'était adouci avec le temps. Le fait qu'il était devenu alpha, puis à nouveau bêta, n'y était pas pour rien. La mort d'Erica et Boyd lui avait fichu un coup au moral, et cette histoire avec Jennifer avait été le pompon qui avait totalement chamboulé sa manière de réagir vis-à-vis du reste de la meute. Il s'était montré de plus en plus assagi au fil des années, de plus en plus mâture, sauf… ces derniers mois. Stiles le trouvait facilement sur les nerfs, comme durant la première année de leur rencontre.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, mais il est vraiment r-"

Scott lui lança un regard noir qui le fit taire aussitôt.

Stiles se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, parce que d'habitude, il était celui qui réprimandait.

"Quoi ?" finit-il par demander, un peu nerveux.

La voiture commença à rouler sur le macadam et prit le chemin en direction de la ville.

"Il a ses raisons Stiles. Tu aurais pu mourir ce soir s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu ?"

Et il semblait maintenant que Scott aussi en avait contre lui.

Le pouce de Stiles tapota nerveusement le volant qu'il enserrait, et avec son autre main, il se gratta le dessus du sourcil. Il continuait de fixer la route sombre illuminée par les phares devant eux.

"Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas cherché à me jeter dans la gueule du loup, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Stiles un peu irrité à son tour. OK, il prenait des risques, mais il n'était pas complètement débile non plus. "J'ai juste voulu le suivre, qu'on ne perde pas sa trace en attendant que vous arriviez, je ne pensais pas qu'il me grillerait et me traquerait en forêt pour me mettre à son menu du soir."

Scott soupira et ne répondit rien. Sans doute savait-il que les choses étaient souvent comme ça… Il comprenait, pour s'être lui aussi parfois fourré dans des situations difficiles. Être un loup-garou ne vous prévenait pas de la mort ; ils l'avaient appris tristement.

xxx

"Je suis désolé mais je n'en ai plus." déclara Deaton en haussant les épaules.

Stiles soupira bruyamment et posa ses mains sur le comptoir. Comment était-il possible pour un druide planqué dans une ville blindée de loups-garous de ne plus avoir d'aconit ? Sincèrement. Stiles commençait à se dire qu'il allait devoir lui-même se lancer dans le business de plantes s'il voulait avoir ce qu'il fallait dans ses réserves personnelles.

"OK et vous en aurez quand à nouveau ?" demanda-t-il en dévisageant le druide.

"D'ici jeudi... peut-être." répondit ce dernier, ne sachant visiblement pas avec précision le délai de ses livraisons. "Derek est passé hier pour prendre la fin de mon stock. Il m'a dit que vous aviez tué récemment un oméga, c'est cela ?" demanda-t-il, presque intéressé.

Stiles le dévisagea, incertain et cligna des yeux quelques instants.

"Ouais." répondit-il seulement, d'un ton assez plat.

Il ne voyait pas le rapport. L'oméga avait été zigouillé par les crocs de Derek et il n'y avait pas d'aconit là-dedans. Ni de près, ni de loin.

Stiles se recula légèrement du comptoir.

"Bon, je repasserai jeudi soir. Si vous en recevez, mettez-en-moi de côté s'il vous plaît, OK ?"

Le druide à la peau foncée hocha la tête naturellement, et se préoccupa de son agenda, alors que Stiles faisait demi-tour et quittait le cabinet vétérinaire.

Derek devait clairement leur cacher quelque chose.

xxx

La fête battait son plein dans la maison Martin et l'alcool coulait à flots sous la musique qui envahissait la demeure luxueuse. Stiles se dirigea en cuisine en vue de se servir un autre verre, le sien étant vide de tout punch. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en apercevant la tireuse à bière posée sur le comptoir en marbre, et il s'y dirigea d'un pas enjoué pour se servir. Utiliser cette bête se révéla bien plus amusant que d'en réellement boire le contenu.

"La bière dans des verres en plastique, c'est vraiment une putain de mauvaise idée." râla-t-il en fixant quelques minutes plus tard son énorme gobelet rouge rempli à moitié de mousse.

Allison et Isaac, à côté de lui, le regardèrent d'un air compréhensif.

"Ne le dis pas à Lydia, où elle va vouloir tuer quelqu'un, et comme tu seras le plus proche d'elle à ce moment-là…" suggéra la brunette.

Lydia Martin était connue pour absolument tout prévoir et faire les meilleures fêtes de tout le lycée. Stiles était finalement un peu ravi d'avoir trouvé une faille chez elle ; ça la rendait davantage humaine. Il esquissa un sourire à cette pensée, réalisant qu'elle n'était, en fait, pas humaine en tant que banshee.

Il vida son verre dans l'évier, abandonnant totalement l'idée de boire de la bière. De toute façon, il n'en avait jamais vraiment raffolé tant que ça. Il rejoignit Scott et Kira qui étaient dans un coin du salon, se parlant doucement en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Stiles ne fut pas du tout gêné de les interrompre en se plantant devant eux.

"J'ai pas vu Derek, il n'est pas encore arrivé ?" demanda-t-il abruptement.

Scott lui lança un regard ennuyé. Peut-être parce qu'il se fichait d'où était Derek. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il aurait aimé continuer d'être en tête à tête avec sa nouvelle dulcinée.

"Hm... Eh bien…" balbutia-t-il, tout de même, semblant prendre du temps pour réfléchir à la question.

Stiles leva sa main devant lui d'un geste qui se voulait interrogatif. Scott ne parlait pas assez vite à son goût, alors que ses pensées à lui fusaient dans son cerveau. C'était assez désagréable de devoir toujours subir la lenteur des autres autour.

Stiles reprit, vivement :

"Quoi ? Lydia ne l'a pas invité ?" demanda-t-il sceptique.

Il était presque sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais omis d'inviter le mec le plus beau et sexy de la ville - et qui lui sauvait la vie de temps à autre... accessoirement.

"Si. Mais tu connais Derek. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait, s'il n'y a personne à protéger ou à tuer ?" répondit le jeune alpha.

Kira grimaça et demanda doucement :

"Est-ce qu'il a toujours été solitaire comme ça ?"

Elle était la dernière arrivée dans le groupe et même s'ils avaient déjà fait de nombreuses réunions tous ensemble, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle et Derek avaient échangé plus de deux mots d'affilée. Les réunions étaient toujours focalisées sur les problèmes en cours : créatures, disparitions, trucs suspects en tout genre, pleine lune à venir… Scott, Stiles et Derek étaient ceux qui parlaient majoritairement - car ils étaient les décideurs - et les autres se contentaient en général d'écouter ou de donner parfois un léger avis.

Stiles soupira.

"Non." répondit-il, alors même que Scott venait de dire "Oui."

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard.

"Enfin." reprit Stiles. "Ouais, c'est du Derek tout craché quoi." répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas étonnant finalement. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se demandait même comment il avait pu imaginer que le jeune Hale viendrait à une fête d'adolescents.

Ridicule.

xxx

C'était un dimanche matin, le ciel était bleu et le soleil déjà sorti. Le temps était doux et annonçait que la journée allait encore une fois être chaude en Californie. Stiles déposa sa figurine GI Joe Sheriff Patrol sur la pierre devant lui et reprit celle de Batman qui y était posée depuis une semaine.

"Salut m'man. Aujourd'hui, je te laisse Joe pour te tenir compagnie, j'imagine que ce cher Bruce n'a pas dû être très bavard." déclara-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Il s'assit en tailleur devant la tombe et fourra la figurine Batman dans la poche de son sweat à capuche.

Il fixa la stèle en granit noir sur laquelle était gravé en lettres blanches : " _Claudia Gajos Stilinski, épouse et mère aimée_ ".

Il soupira et entreprit de raconter les dernières nouvelles à sa mère. Il venait de temps en temps, presque chaque semaine, pour se recueillir, et discuter un peu sur sa tombe. Cela lui permettait de maintenir un contact à sa façon, d'avoir l'impression qu'elle était quelque part toujours-là, dans sa vie.

Il resta un quart d'heure, à faire un résumé des grandes lignes de sa semaine, à parler de son père. Il parlait beaucoup de son père à sa mère. Tout le temps en fait. Puis il s'allongea dans l'herbe à côté et regarda le ciel bleu. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça depuis qu'il avait huit ans et c'était en général un peu plus sympa lorsqu'il y avait des nuages avec des formes bizarres à regarder, mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était endormi ici…

Il se redressa au bout de quelques minutes et soupira avant de se remettre debout sur ses pieds. Sur le chemin du retour, il irait acheter du poulet frit pour le déjeuner.

Alors qu'il arpentait les allées du cimetière, il remarqua une silhouette familière au loin, celle de Derek. Il s'arrêta automatiquement, incertain, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement. Puis il décida d'aller à sa rencontre, tout en sachant qu'il s'imposerait probablement.

Il avança d'un pas assez lent, s'assurant que le loup-garou l'entendait arriver. Le brun était debout, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir et fixait quelques tombes devant lui. _Les Hale_.

"Salut." déclara Stiles calmement, restant légèrement en retrait derrière lui.

Le brun se retourna aux trois-quart et le fixa d'un air absent. Il avait les yeux rougis et Stiles se sentit soudainement un peu mal à l'aise d'être venu le déranger dans un endroit pareil.

"Salut." déclara le brun simplement.

Stiles déglutit.

"Ta famille est enterrée ici, hein ?" déclara Stiles en balayant du regard les stèles devant eux, reconnaissant quelques noms de la famille de Derek. "Ma mère est là-bas." continua-t-il, en pointant d'un geste vague du pouce les allées derrière lui.

Derek croisa à nouveau son regard mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Derek Hale avait-il seulement un jour eu l'air d'être dans son assiette ? Probablement pas. Peut-être lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Jennifer… Ouais. À cette période-là, il semblait plus apaisé que jamais. Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que ses pensées erraient à des endroits probablement inconvenants. Il regarda à nouveau le brun devant lui et se reconnecta avec le moment présent.

Il y eut un léger silence.

Derek soupira et prit finalement la parole, d'une voix un peu morne.

"Je n'ai pas fini." expliqua-t-il alors que l'une des mains dans ses poches bougeait et que l'on voyait le cuir trembloter un peu à cet endroit.

Stiles se sentit comme un crétin fini. Il hocha la tête.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger." déclara-t-il.

Derek acquiesça seulement et Stiles partit. Il se sentit bien plus mal que lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce satané cimetière. Ses pas s'accélèrent dans l'allée alors qu'il apercevait la sortie, prêt à se ruer dans sa Jeep pour partir d'ici. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et sa tête le tournait légèrement.

La douleur de Derek avait été soudainement bien trop palpable et cela l'attrista autant qu'il se sentit en colère… Parce que lui aussi souffrait, lui aussi avait perdu sa mère, et c'était peut-être bien la seule chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun. Dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu partager leur douleur ensemble, essayer de se comprendre, mais Derek refusait. Derek n'était pas comme ça. Derek était solitaire et Stiles ne l'était pas.

xxx

"Non mais franchement, dans le genre ambiance créatures de la nuit, _Pitch Black_ est génial." déclara Stiles alors que sa main balayait l'air d'un geste vif devant lui.

"J'adore ce film." acquiesça Isaac, s'enfonçant dans le canapé du salon de Scott, qui était devenu aussi son canapé. Maintenant que ces deux-là vivaient ensemble, il arrivait de temps à autre que les réunions de meute aient lieu chez eux.

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la SF." répondit Stiles soudainement très intéressé.

Isaac haussa les épaules. Il fallait croire qu'ils avaient finalement quelques points communs.

Lydia souffla un peu et échangea un regard dépité avec Allison. Stiles fixa la rouquine sournoisement.

"Ouais. On a compris que ton genre de film à toi ce serait plutôt _N'oublie jamais_." et il esquissa un sourire un peu moqueur, qui fut partagé par Isaac. Une fois, Jackson s'en était plaint dans les vestiaires après un entraînement de crosse, et tout le monde s'était marré.

"C'est un excellent film." se justifia-t-elle en se redressant légèrement pour se donner de la prestance.

"Évidemment…" répondit Stiles d'un ton qui laissait totalement planer le doute. Il balaya le salon du regard et tout le monde semblait prendre part à la conversation, sauf… Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa une chips devant lui dans le saladier posé sur la table basse. "Et toi Derek ? C'est quoi ton genre de film préféré ?" demanda-t-il, l'air de rien, mais ses yeux étaient à nouveau rivés sur le brun qui restait en retrait.

Tout le monde se tut soudainement et regarda Derek. L'homme releva son regard vers Stiles.

Il y eut un silence.

"Je n'en ai pas." répondit-il simplement.

Les mâchoires de Stiles se contractèrent malgré lui. Pourquoi Derek restait-il si fermé, si distant ? C'était encore pire qu'avant. Le châtain commençait à vraiment faire une fixette là-dessus.

Soudainement, la voix de Scott reprit, toujours enjouée :

"Oh, et vous savez aussi ce que j'aime ? Le genre de films où-"

Mais Stiles n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux restaient braqués sur Derek. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'attitude du brun lui foutait un bourdon sans pareil.

xxx

Stiles était dans sa Jeep alors que la bonne odeur des tacos au porc braisé emplissait l'habitacle de la voiture ; un mélange de viande frite, d'oignons et de coriandre. Il jeta un œil au sac en plastique posé sur le siège à côté de lui, salivant d'avance. La taqueria _El pueblo_ était vraiment le meilleur endroit pour acheter des tacos à Beacon Hills. Même si elle se trouvait en périphérie de la ville, cela valait largement les vingt minutes de trajet.

L'autoradio de la voiture crachait le tube _Song 2_ de Blur et Stiles marmonnait vaguement les paroles pendant que son pouce battait la mesure de la batterie contre le volant et qu'il hochait la tête en rythme. La route devant lui était déserte, alors qu'il longeait une partie de la réserve naturelle pour rejoindre les quartiers d'habitation. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, il était tard, et il crevait littéralement de faim. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas manger là-maintenant, alors que son petit plaisir serait de dévorer ce succulent repas devant des épisodes de _Battlestar Galactica_ une fois posé sur son canapé.

Les phares de la Jeep illuminaient la route sombre dépourvue de tout autre éclairage si ce n'était celui la lune, pleine. Stiles baissa légèrement la tête pour regarder le ciel au-delà de son pare-brise. Il repéra facilement le satellite plus haut, rond et blanc ; cette grosse boule lumineuse entourée de noir. Il pensa rapidement à Scott qui devait passer sa soirée avec Kira. Il y avait bien longtemps que la lune ne posait plus de soucis pour son meilleur ami et c'était tant mieux.

Soudainement, un animal traversa devant lui à plusieurs dizaines de mètres et il pila net, appuyant sur le frein avec force alors que son cœur venait de s'emballer comme jamais. Il avait à peine reconnu une biche traversant la route, qu'une soudaine masse noire, énorme et vive, fusa à son tour devant ses phares.

Stiles reprit sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir coupé, alors que ses doigts étaient serrés avec force sur le volant. Il tourna la tête vivement pour regarder l'endroit où les animaux avaient disparus : dans la forêt. Son cerveau s'emballa rapidement, alors qu'il prenait conscience que la chose noire qu'il avait vue poursuivre le cervidé était un loup. Un loup, à Beacon Hills ? Un soir de pleine lune ? Il fronça les sourcils.

"Derek…" marmonna-t-il.

Il gara la Jeep le long du bas côté. Il laissa les phares de la voiture allumée, coupa la radio, et déboucla sa ceinture. Son regard se posa sur le siège à côté et il vit avec désolation que l'ensemble des tacos avait basculé sur le sol de la voiture, se déversant totalement de l'emballage. Mais autre chose lui importait bien plus. Il sortit rapidement du véhicule, claqua sa portière et sentit une douleur vive marteler son épaule. Il frotta automatiquement sa main dessus, se rendant compte que c'était la marque de la ceinture qui avait probablement abîmé sa peau lors du freinage brutal.

Son regard se posa vers l'endroit où les deux animaux s'étaient enfoncés. Il sortit son téléphone portable et activa la lampe torche dessus, puis se dirigea sans attendre entre les arbres, ses baskets marchant dans la terre sèche au sol. Des fougères étaient en vrac, ayant visiblement été écrasées et cassées lors du passage des deux animaux. Il fit quelques pas, tentant de suivre le faible chemin des traces laissées, lorsqu'un bruit glaçant se fit entendre. C'était une longue plainte suivie de grognements lourds et assourdissants. Quelques oiseaux se mirent à hululer et le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'emballa à nouveau. Son regard était rivé vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'élança et courut, ses pas se précipitant en direction de là où le bruit avait retenti. Il courut, haletant avec force alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt à peine éclairée par la lune et le faisceau flou de son téléphone.

Puis il s'arrêta net.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, horrifiés, devant la scène macabre qui se jouait devant lui.

La biche était là, éventrée devant lui à une quinzaine de mètres sur le sol de la forêt, alors qu'un loup noir avait son museau plongé dans ses entrailles, la dévorant.

Stiles sentit un long frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. La tête du loup se releva vers lui, ses deux yeux perçants le fixant.

C'était effrayant.

Stiles sentit le sol sous ses pieds prêt à céder, alors que la peur le grignotait de l'intérieur.

Le loup retroussa les babines et montra ses crocs, sanguinolents, dégoulinant d'un liquide foncé qui tombait au sol et sur la fourrure de la biche.

Les yeux de l'animal devinrent bleus quelques instants et cela rassura presque Stiles, avant de le faire flipper davantage.

"D-Derek…" murmura-t-il finalement.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

L'animal souffla bruyamment et replongea ses crocs dans la carcasse de la biche pour attraper un bout de chair. Il enfonça sa mâchoire acérée dedans, pour déchirer avec violence l'animal mort. Il secoua la gueule, déchiquetant un bout de son repas et l'avala goulûment.

Stiles cligna lentement des yeux alors qu'il fixait, horrifié, le spectacle qu'il avait du mal à s'expliquer.

Il déglutit et soudainement, un haut le cœur le prit et il se pencha vers le sol pour vomir dans un bruit horrible.

Il souffla bruyamment alors qu'une main se posait sur son estomac en proie à plusieurs crampes douloureuses. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent sous la manœuvre et il se vida une deuxième fois dans un dernier spasme. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche.

Une de ses mains prenait appui sur son genou tremblant. Il entendit des pas feutrés s'approcher de lui. Il se tourna et vit le loup planté droit sur ses pattes, face à lui. Dans un geste mécanique face à la bête impressionnante, il recula, s'emmêla dans ses pieds et tomba en arrière sur la terre. Il avait lâché son téléphone qui était tombé à ses côtés et dont le faisceau lumineux partit aussitôt se dissiper dans les airs.

Les mains de Stiles se placèrent sur la terre sèche, dans les herbes et il resserra automatiquement ses doigts sur le sol alors que le loup avançait vers lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa masse. Ses poils étaient englués dans le sang au niveau de son poitrail, et le liquide coulait toujours de ses babines.

La bête continua d'avancer, ses yeux perçants rivés sur lui. Elle positionna ses pattes entre les jambes écartées de Stiles, le dominant totalement. Dans un réflexe de survie, l'adolescent se tassa sur lui-même et se rapetissa face à la bête monstrueuse.

Le loup pencha sa gueule, soufflant bruyamment alors que sa truffe venait renifler le visage de Stiles. Ce dernier tourna la tête, fuyant le contact, et ferma les yeux. Il était nerveux, paniqué, alors que le bout de museau humide de sang venait effleurer sa mâchoire, puis lentement, la peau de son cou.

Stiles contracta tous les muscles de son corps, il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et croissa faiblement.

"Derek… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix était serrée.

Il avait peur.

Puis le loup souffla et recula.

Il partit d'un pas lourd, dépassant la carcasse éventrée sur son passage. Stiles le regarda s'en aller, s'enfonçant dans les bois sans un dernier regard pour lui. Le lycéen se sentit soulagé autant que perdu.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

xxx

Le lendemain, Stiles se demandait encore s'il n'avait pas rêvé, imaginé, l'incident de la veille. Il débarqua au loft de Derek, en fin de matinée. Il frappa à la porte, plusieurs coups. N'entendant pas le moindre bruit provenir de l'intérieur, il recommença, parce que tout ça pouvait paraître inquiétant, _était_ inquiétant.

Il tambourina plus fort, redoublant ses coups alors qu'il utilisait cette fois son poing pour marteler l'épaisse porte blindée.

"DEREK !" cria Stiles.

Soudainement, la porte finit par s'ouvrir et laissa apparaître le brun.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

Derek avait une tête de déterrée. Il avait des petits yeux et semblait crevé. Il portait un marcel blanc et un pantalon de survêtement large et noir. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il avait la mâchoire serrée ; il était visiblement agacé.

Il posa son regard courroucé sur Stiles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!" demanda-t-il, abruptement.

Le châtain cligna rapidement des yeux.

"Bonjour à toi aussi." lâcha-t-il, un peu vexé. Puis il dévisagea le loup-garou, et reprit plus doucement. "Je m'inquiétais. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier je me demandais si… tu allais bien." déclara-t-il simplement, son regard cherchant à tout prix à sonder l'autre face à lui.

Derek expira fortement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la forêt, un soir de pleine lune ?" demanda-t-il, agacé.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surpris de la réponse.

"Pardon ?" répondit-il, étonné, avant de reprendre, "J'étais dans ma voiture, en train de rentrer chez moi. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à… massacrer une biche pour la manger ?" demanda-t-il, presque accusateur. "Sincèrement ?" reprit-il en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

Derek lui lança un regard à la fois en colère et un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne répondit rien.

Il y eut un petit silence et Stiles reprit, prudemment.

"Est-ce que tu as du mal à te contrôler ?" demanda-t-il, presque nerveusement.

Il savait qu'il se lançait dans un sujet plus que sensible.

Derek le fusilla du regard.

"Non." répondit-il, froidement.

Et Stiles ne savait pas dire si cela était une bonne chose ou non. Parce que si Derek avait fait cela en toute conscience, c'était assez flippant.

Il fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le loup-garou d'un air qui ne dut pas plaire à ce dernier.

"Tu permets ?" demanda alors Stiles, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il était toujours sur le palier de la porte, et il entama un premier pas pour entrer dans le loft. Derek répondit sèchement.

"Non. Je ne te permets pas."

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui et s'arrêta, surpris. Il le dévisagea et comprit que le brun ne blaguait pas. Qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. C'était la première fois que Derek ne le laissait pas entrer chez lui. Même s'il râlait constamment, il ne l'avait _jamais_ laissé à la porte. Jamais.

Stiles devint soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux et son regard se plongea dans celui fatigué et rougi du brun. Ils se confrontèrent quelques instants.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda sérieusement Stiles, concerné. Il y mettait peut-être un peu trop d'affect, parce qu'il commençait sincèrement à s'inquiéter.

Il savait que quelque chose se tramait. Que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Rien. Il ne se passe rien. Maintenant, rentre chez toi." déclara Derek.

L'adolescent n'en crut pas un seul mot. Il tenta de jeter un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Derek, comme pour voir à l'intérieur du loft.

"Tu es tout seul ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il furetait pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait dans l'appartement.

Et il outrepassait totalement ses droits, mais les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche, sans filtre, alors que son esprit était focalisé sur sa préoccupation.

Cela sembla agacer encore plus Derek. Le brun s'avança d'un pas vers Stiles, forçant ce dernier à réorienter son attention sur sa personne, à reculer.

"Oui je suis seul. Et ce n'est rien qui te regarde." déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Stiles le fixa, vexé malgré lui.

"Rentre chez toi." répéta Derek seulement et il lui referma finalement la porte au nez.

Stiles soupira et n'eut d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour et de partir.

xxx

"Mercredi soir je peux m'entraîner avec toi si tu veux." proposa Derek.

Isaac hocha la tête.

"Ouais, ce serait bien." Cela faisait quelques mois que ce n'était pas arrivé, et le jeune bêta devait avouer que Derek était un bon entraîneur, même si parfois extrême… Il savait les préparer au pire.

Le brun lança son regard vers Scott et demanda, incertain :

"Tu seras là ?"

Les trois loups-garous se tenaient debout, autour de la table de la salle à manger de chez Scott. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir quelques instants et acquiesça également.

"Oui. OK."

Un bruit strident se fit entendre et ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Stiles qui faisait une sculpture en empilant des verres et des cuillères sur la petite table du salon. Une de ces dernières venait de tomber sur le sol.

Stiles regarda les trois autres, un peu gêné, en haussant les épaules.

"Oups…" déclara-t-il. "Je vais reposer tout ça." Et au moment où il tenta de remettre en ordre les objets de sa sculpture, tout s'écroula et d'autres cuillères tombèrent au sol.

Scott le fixa sans rien dire et Isaac leva les yeux au ciel.

Derek, lui, fronça les sourcils alors que son visage se fermait.

"Si tu n'en as rien à faire, tu peux partir." déclara-t-il froidement, même s'il n'était pas le propriétaire des lieux.

Stiles grimaça.

"Hé, sois pas rabat-joie Sourwolf !" répondit-il, l'air de rien.

Mais Derek sembla plus qu'agacé et reprit :

"J'en ai marre de ta capacité à ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux." Le ton était froid et dur.

Stiles le fixa, prenant cela soudainement pour argent comptant. Isaac et Scott se fixèrent avec lassitude alors que le jeune humain avait perdu de son amusement.

"Calme-toi, j'ai juste perdu de ma concentration… ça peut arriver à tout le monde, pas vrai ?" répondit-il, laissant passer volontairement un gros sous-entendu dans ses mots.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière pleine lune et les choses ne s'étaient clairement pas améliorées. Derek était toujours distant, absent. Stiles avait hésité à parler à Scott de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, mais n'avait finalement rien dit. Les deux concernés échangèrent un long regard qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, mais Derek refusa de rentrer dans son jeu des non-dits.

"Comme avec l'oméga ?" demanda-t-il, avant de croiser ses bras fermement contre son torse. "Comme à chaque fois ? Si tu n'as aucun respect pour ta vie, grand bien t'en fasse, mais ton attitude met en péril celle des autres."

Stiles fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il jugeait que ce que venait de dire le loup-garou était totalement faux. Comment Derek pouvait l'accuser de mettre en danger qui que ce soit volontairement ? Ce n'était pas vrai. Est-ce qu'on pouvait en dire autant de l'inverse ?

Voyant la direction que prenaient les choses, Scott tenta de s'interposer :

"Hé... calmez-vous."

"C'est entre lui et moi Scott. S'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas." répondit Derek un peu fermement, même s'il semblait toujours essayer de garder son sang froid.

Scott leva les mains en signe de lassitude et recula en soufflant. Isaac regarda son colocataire en haussant les sourcils, l'air de dire que les choses commençaient vraiment à tourner au vinaigre. Tentant de calmer le jeu, il verbalisa sa pensée :

"Je crois que tout le monde est en train de s'enflammer..." déclara-t-il, et il semblait judicieux que les choses se stoppent ici.

Mais Stiles avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Derek et l'inverse était vrai également. C'était comme si les choses étaient en train de devenir _personnelles_.

"Non." déclara l'humain. "Je crois plutôt que tout le monde dit ce qu'il pense. Bah tu sais quoi Derek ? Tu ferais mieux de balayer devant ta porte les choses dont t'es responsable avant de t'en prendre aux autres."

"Arrête Stiles." coupa cette fois vivement Isaac, et il lui lança un regard à la fois choqué et interrogateur.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Stiles de faire ce genre de remarques. Pas du tout. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte lui-même et détourna son regard, gêné, en réalisant ce qu'il avait dit.

Il y eut un silence lourd et embarrassant. Personne ne dit rien du tout. Derek était toujours tendu mais ne sembla pas vouloir répondre ou commenter.

"Bon, après ce moment super agréable, j'y vais." déclara Stiles finalement, puis il se dirigea vers la porte pour récupérer ses affaires et partir de la maison.

"Je t'appelle tout à l'heure, OK ?" déclara Scott, en regardant son meilleur ami s'en aller. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête et sortit.

Les loups-garous attendirent que la porte claque.

Il y eut un autre silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en ce moment Derek ?" demanda Scott, incertain, d'une voix assez calme. Le brun ne répondit pas et Scott continua. "Stiles s'est toujours comporté comme ça et tu le sais."

Derek ne sembla pas vouloir répondre et Scott n'insista pas davantage. Ils continuèrent de parler de choses diverses et leur réunion se termina bien plus rapidement que prévu.

xxx

Stiles s'en voulait un peu… Beaucoup.

Derek et lui n'avaient jamais été de grands amis, loin de là. Ils avaient toujours eu ces rapports un peu houleux, mais jamais les choses n'étaient devenues si sérieuses, si mauvaises entre eux.

Peut-être que si… Peut-être qu' _avant_ , Stiles s'en fichait juste. Peut-être que maintenant, il les prenait à cœur.

Stiles avait ruminé toute la soirée chez lui, suite à cette réunion totalement catastrophique de fin de journée. Il avait reçu un appel de Scott dans la foulée, qui lui avait dit que Derek n'avait rien ajouté de plus par rapport à tout cela, et que lui non plus ne comprenait pas cette tension.

Le châtain s'était repassé la scène en boucle dans sa tête et il se revit dire ces mots qui avaient franchi sa bouche bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Derek n'avait peut-être pas été sympa avec lui, mais il lui avait rendu la pareille. Il avait dit des choses qui n'étaient pas justes, qui étaient même blessantes quand on connaissait le passé du loup-garou.

Stiles ne pouvait pas laisser ça sur sa conscience.

Il était devant la porte du loft et toqua fortement, même s'il imaginait que le brun devait déjà avoir eu conscience de sa présence.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, alors il tambourina plus fort. Puis il entendit un bruit étouffé venant de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Il appela. Il attendit de longues minutes, mais Derek ne sembla toujours pas daigner lui ouvrir.

Stiles soupira, parce que la seule chose qu'il voulait pourtant, c'était s'excuser.

Incertain, il posa la main sur la clenche et l'abaissa alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la porte de l'appartement. Ce n'était clairement pas ainsi qu'il parviendrait à apaiser le brun s'il était en colère, mais peu importait.

Il poussa la porte en grand.

"Derek ?" appela-t-il.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, alors il pénétra dans le loft en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il avança davantage dans la pièce, la balaya d'un coup d'œil et il se figea.

Derek était là, étendu sur le sol près de son lit, presque inerte.

Stiles se précipita sur lui, se mettant à genoux près du corps pour poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Son visage transpirait et il battait lentement des paupières. Ses yeux étaient rougis, sa respiration faible. Il le regardait un peu hagard.

"Stiles." gémit-il faiblement et il sembla tenter de se relever et de repousser l'adolescent.

Ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire, le maintenant fermement, se penchant davantage vers lui.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as été empoisonné ?" s'écria-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

Son regard se posa partout sur le corps du brun, et il aperçut quelques veines noires sur un de ses poignets qui dépassait de la manche de son Henley. Il attrapa le bras et remonta le tissu, alors que les veines noires se faisaient de plus en plus visibles.

"Laisse-moi." marmonna Derek. Il attrapa la main de Stiles et la serra fortement, voulant l'empêcher de continuer.

L'adolescent ne l'écoutait pas, et tira davantage sur le vêtement avec son autre main pour arriver jusqu'au coude. Les veines noires convergeaient, se regroupant en plein dans le pli de son coude.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul. _Ça_ , ce n'était pas une balle. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et regarda tout autour de lui, puis au loin, sur la table basse, il vit le matériel… Il vit l'aconit. Il vit la seringue.

Son corps se tendit et il retourna vivement sa tête vers Derek et le dévisagea, livide.

"Tu… Tu t'es fait ça tout seul ?" demanda-t-il, alors que son regard était écarquillé, bouleversé. Il posa ses yeux sur le brun et saisit ses joues entre ses mains. "Derek ! Réponds !" s'écria-t-il, en resserrant sa prise autour du visage du loup-garou.

Ce dernier soupira fortement et tenta de le repousser, mais il semblait dans un état second.

"Tu devrais partir." déclara-t-il en un souffle, alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à attraper les poignets de Stiles pour les éloigner de son visage.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux.

"Derek, je ne veux pas que tu meures." déclara-t-il rapidement, un brin paniqué.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

"Non…" souffla-t-il. "C'est une faible dose, c'est juste pour… oublier."

Stiles plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek. Ses pupilles étaient noires, dilatées.

Il comprit. Il déglutit et hocha la tête. Son regard ambré resta ancré encore de longues secondes dans celui fatigué et lointain du brun.

"Je reviens." répondit-il, puis il se leva et il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la cuisine.

Il récupéra de l'eau un peu tiède et un torchon, et quand il revint, Derek avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

xxx

Quand Derek se réveilla, il sentit une légère odeur d'œufs et de café lui chatouiller les narines. Il cligna des yeux légèrement et réalisa qu'il était étendu sur son lit, entièrement habillé. Du bruit venait de la cuisine et tout lui revint en mémoire. Tout, ou presque. Il se redressa et fixa la silhouette de l'autre côté du loft, en train de s'affairer dans sa cuisine ouverte.

Il se redressa et se secoua lentement la tête avant de souffler, réalisant la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis avec Stiles, ici.

Son corps s'était entièrement remis de la veille et il se sentait en forme. Physiquement, tout du moins.

Il se leva du lit et avança jusqu'à la cuisine, passant devant la table basse du salon à laquelle il lança un regard suspect. Tout avait été débarrassé.

"Stiles." déclara-t-il simplement et ce dernier se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se tenir droit devant lui à quelques mètres.

"Hey !" s'exclama le châtain avec un peu d'enthousiasme. Il tenait une spatule dans une main pendant que des œufs au plat crépitaient dans l'huile d'une poêle. "Est-ce que ça v-"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici." coupa fermement Derek.

Il croisa ses bras contre son torse.

La cafetière fit un bip et Stiles déglutit.

"Hm. Je t'ai préparé un petit dej', je me suis dit que t'aurais sûrement faim." déclara-t-il, l'air de rien, puis il attrapa une des assiettes posées sur le plan de travail et servit deux œufs dedans.

Derek le fixa en train de s'affairer, puis fixa la cafetière, puis il fixa ensuite la vaisselle qui avait été faite et mise à égoutter. Il soupira un peu et reprit.

"Stiles, tu devrais rentrer chez toi." déclara-t-il d'un ton toujours résolu, mais calme.

"Non Derek !" répondit ce dernier avec force et il déposa abruptement l'assiette sur le plan de travail, la faisant claquer dans un grand bruit, manquant de la casser.

Il y eut un silence.

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres nerveusement. Il coupa le feu de la poêle et regarda Derek avec conviction.

"Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît." commença Stiles, calmement, alors que ses mains se tendaient devant lui. Il semblait hésiter. Il semblait réfléchir en parlant. "Mon père était un addict, OK. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître... pour oublier la mort de la mère, il s'est noyé dans l'alcool. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où je l'ai trouvé au petit matin, en train de vomir dans les toilettes,... ou à moitié inconscient dans le salon comme... comme toi hier." déclara-t-il.

Derek ne dit rien.

Stiles prit ce silence comme un signe d'encouragement pour continuer.

"Depuis quand ?" demanda-t-il alors doucement, précautionneux. Il craignait que le brun ne le mette à la porte au moindre faux pas.

Ce dernier soupira. Derek sembla hésiter à répondre, et le fit finalement, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

"J'ai… Quand j'étais à New-York avec Laura, j'ai eu de sales expériences et j'en étais sorti."

Stiles acquiesça. C'était bien quelque part, parce que Derek savait ce qu'il faisait, et s'il avait réussi à arrêter une fois, il pouvait le refaire. Il le pouvait, Stiles en était convaincu.

"Pourquoi ?" osa-t-il demander.

Derek fronça les sourcils et le regarda durement.

Stiles déglutit.

Bien sûr qu'il savait pourquoi… La mort de Laura, la mort d'Erica, de Boyd… Jennifer… Tout. Tout dans la vie de Derek était pourri, tout était dur, tout était une raison pour vouloir oublier.

"Peu importe, OK." déclara Stiles aussitôt. "Juste…" Il dévisagea Derek et déclara d'un ton qui ne laissa planer aucun doute. "T'as besoin d'aide."

Derek sembla un peu mal à l'aise. Il releva le nez et tourna la tête, légèrement fuyant.

"Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse m'aider." répondit-il seulement.

"J'essaierai quand-même." déclara Stiles avec assurance.

Derek le fixa et Stiles hocha la tête pour créditer davantage ses propos, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait l'aider, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Pour toute réponse, le brun avança dans la cuisine, puis vint récupérer deux tasses en vue de les remplir de café.

.

Fin

.


End file.
